deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Leon Kennedy VS Frank West
Leon VS Frank is the upcoming 93rd episode of Death Battle, featuring Capcom zombie slayers Leon S. Kennedy from the Resident Evil series and Frank West from the Dead Rising series. Leon will be voiced by Ricco Fajardo and Frank will be voiced by Austin Lee Matthews. Description Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Leon S. Kennedy Wiz: As a child, Leon Scott Kennedy's father instilled in him a strong sense of justice. Following in his footsteps, Leon joined the police force, determined to uncover the darkest riddles and uphold the law. Boomstick: So, for his first ever assignment, he took the biggest challenge he could find. Instead of picking an easy job, like dishing out dastardly parking tickets, he was off to Raccoon City to investigate a bunch of mysterious murders. Wiz: His instincts were good, perhaps... too good. Officer Kennedy wound up choosing the most challenging and dangerous assignment he possibly could have. Boomstick: Yeah, turns out, Trash Panda Town was due for a big ol' zombie outbreak, and Leon got stuck in the middle. How's that for hazing the rookie? Wiz: He wasn't a rookie for long. After fending off the zombie threat and even taking a bullet- Boomstick: From the Grassy Knoll? Wiz: Leon was recruited by the American government as a special agent, bodyguard and their go-to specialist for apocalyptic events. Leon: In all cases, the people that are bitten become infected themselves and go on to attack others. The only way to stop the spread of infection is to destroy the infectees brain. Shoot them in the head. Boomstick: His training at the police academy turned him into a pretty tough guy, but as a special agent he became unstoppable. Wiz: All thanks to his extensive firearms training, extreme driving tests and the study of tactical responce scenarios. Boomstick: Just what martial art do they teach American Secret Service members? A traiterous Russian one called Systema, and Leon is an expert at it. Wiz: Systema is a free form martial art focusing on disabling targets via pressure points in joints. While not specifically lethal on its own, Systema also involves quite a lot of training with knives and firearms. Boomstick: That's good, 'cause I don't think fists would be enough to take on monsters like the Tyrants, skinless dogs and... is that Gene Simmons? Wiz: Right, these Bio Organic Weapons, or B.O.W.s, were far tougher than your ordinary run-of-the-mill zombie. Thankfully, Leon has the weaponry to take them on. Boomstick: He's efficient with just about any kind of gun, but like me, he loves carrying around his favorites, including the Silver Ghost, a unique pistol specifically designed for him. He's also got a modified 50 caliber Desert Eagle Magnum, a gift from his father. Lucky bastard. All I ever got from my dad was a sore cheek. Wiz: While he has no problem dual wielding handguns, Leon is extremely proficient in dealing damage with heavier weapons, such as the M203 Grenade Launcher or his ludicrous Rocket Launcher Special. Boomstick: This red-tipped wrecker of an RPG is far more powerful than an ordinary propelled grenade. The gun itself looks similar to a classic RPG 7 Model, first used as an anti-tank weapon used by the Soviet Union. Since the red grenade is so deadly, it's probably a thermo-barrier explosive booster, which can launch over 600 feet for a 60 foot wide explosion. That's more than enough to take down one of those bowwows. Wiz: You mean B.O.W.s? Boomstick: Yeah, that's what I said. Wiz: B.O.W.s, you said bowwow. Boomstick: I'm not following you. Look, a dog. Frank West Wiz: Upon first impression, Frank West seemed to be just your average journalist, but he's far more than that. Boomstick: I'll say. He's covered wars, you know." Wiz: As a photojournalist, Frank will regularly go far beyond the call of duty to uncover his next big scoop. It was this ironclad determination which led him to a mall in the town of Willamette, Colorado, where he found the zombie apocalypse. Frank: What? Did you just say "zombies"? Boomstick: But Frank's downed or roughed up dozens of zombies every now and then, and with his wrestling history and battlefield experience, he's got the skills to do it. Wiz: Despite never having fired a gun at another person before Willamette, Frank discovered he's a natural when it comes to firearms. Boomstick: He's handy with all sorts of guns, like pistols, shotguns, machineguns and a beautiful minigun. Oho, I love it! He's even got a Silver Ghost, a unique pistol specifically designed for government agent Leon Ke-hey, hey, hey, wait a minute. Wiz: But, bullets can only last so long against a never ending zombie horde, so Frank was forced to improvise. Boomstick: And thanks to being in a shopping mall, he had plenty of options. Wiz: From obvious choices like sledgehammers, baseball bats and chainsaws, to out of the box picks like shampoo, lipstick, lawn mowers and a shopping cart, Frank has an uncanny abbility to effectively weaponize pretty much anything he gets his hands on. Boomstick: Garbage, toys, food, you name it. This guy does overlook anything's death-dealing potential. He even uses his camera flash as a weapon. Wiz: His primary camera appears to be a Nikon D100, which has a flash color temperature of 6000 K or crystal light. When used up close, it's nearly as effective on the eyes as a flashbang grenade. Boomstick: Anyway, Frank survived the zombie horde with flying colors, his next step was obvious: Profit from it! Wiz: He became famous over night. He was named the "Hero of Willamette", hosted a TV show and scored all sorts of endorsements. Boomstick: His love of using baseball bats to smash zombie skulls in even landed him a great commercial deal with Deadwood Pro Baseball. Damn, so he's making tons of money off of killing people. My dream. Wiz: I know, right? All these zombies were technically people once, so when you really think about it, this whole situation is pretty- Boomstick: Freaking awesome! Hah, living the dream, buddy. You earned it. Death Battle (*Cues: Resident Rising - Therewolf Media*) A zombie outbreak has affected a now abandoned city. A radio announcer is giving updates on the situation. Radio Broadcaster: With the evacuation complete, state officials are prioritizing outbreak containment. Yet there are still reports of looters within the city. Who knows what these people think is worth braving certain doom to get. Frank breaks open a store window, making off with various supplies. Frank: Sweet! Just what I was looking for! He dumps the items in a shopping cart, before Leon interrupts him. Leon: What are you doing? No one's supposed to be here. Frank: Never stopped me before, pal! FIGHT! Frank takes a bottle out of the cart and hurls it at Leon, who shoots it. Frank then rams the shopping cart full of supplies into Leon, disarming him. He then jumps and does a cartwheel over the cart while pulling a bat out of the items. Leon charges forward, but Frank knocks him back with the baseball bat. Frank: Batter up! Frank then takes several swings at Leon, who dodges or blocks most hits and slices the bat in half with his knife. Frank uses the opportunity to stun Leon with the bat. Leon staggers back, and Frank charges in, blinding Leon with the flash from his camera. Frank: See you in a flash, buddy! Ha ha ha ha ha! Frank slams Leon down onto the ground and kicks him into a few arcade machines, starting them up. The noise of the arcade machines attracts nearby zombies. Leon: Oh, shit. The zombies then break down the iron fence, and begin stumbling towards the two. Results Trivia * The connections between Leon and Frank is that they are both zombie slayers coming from popular zombie franchises developed by Capcom. * This is the first Death Battle to feature characters from a Horror series. * This is the 16th company themed Death Battle, with the previous 15 being Goomba VS Koopa, Haggar VS Zangief, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, Zelda VS Peach, Pokémon Battle Royale, Ragna VS Sol Badguy, Beast VS Goliath, Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom, Bowser VS Ganon, Ratchet & Clank VS Jak & Daxter, Meta VS Carolina, Naruto VS Ichigo, Jotaro VS Kenshiro and Crash VS Spyro. ** This is the second time two Capcom characters have been pitted against each other, the first being Haggar VS Zangief. *While Frank and Leon have not appeared in the same game before, Frank has appeared alongside Resident Evil characters Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Albert Wesker, and Nemesis in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, and later Chris and Nemesis again in Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite. Also, he met Chris, Jill and Nemesis in Project X Zone. Category:Death battles Category:Season 5 episodes Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Animated Sprite battles Category:Fights animated by Jetz Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:'Guns' themed Death Battles Category:Fights with voice actors